femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazon Warriors (Fangface)
The Amazon Warriors are villainesses from the animated series Fangface. They appear in the 1978 episode Begone, You Amazon. They are an army of warriors who serve the evil Thera, Queen of the Amazons. Thera took the role from her cousin, Sheba, who is the rightful ruler. She has stolen a medallion from her cousin which proves Sheba’s rightful claim to the throne, and has hidden it away. The Amazon Warriors all wear short brown skirts and gold bracelets, and carry spears and shields. Some of them have headwear, but most of them don’t. Most of them dress in boots, but a few go barefoot. When her good cousin turns up with the show’s heroes, Thera has them sent to a gladiator arena where they will fight to the death for the pleasure of the evil queen and her army. One amazon warrior fights using a giant black cat, but she is defeated and the heroes escape from captivity. Thera commands that her army run after the heroes but they fail to capture them. During this period, the good guys manage to find the stolen medallion, and plan to show it to the amazon elders to prove Sheba should be the rightful queen. During a meeting between Thera and the elders, Sheba and her new friends plan to break in and show the medallion, but they make a mess of the situation and one of them ends up being captured and assigned the role of being Queen Thera’s personal manservant, instead of being fed to the crocodiles. He submissively kisses her hand, which she really enjoys, and later ends up having to feed her grapes. He is ultimately rescued from the situation by his friends, but Queen Thera and her amazon army chase after them. The villainesses chase the heroes down the river; riding on a crocodile and in canoes. They are defeated when Fangface uses the trunk of the tree to spin on the water, which causes a massive wave to knock the bad girls off their transport. The wave causes the amazon army to be trapped under their canoes on the shore, and Thera to be caught hanging in a tree. Later on, Sheba is shown on the throne as the new queen, but the fate of Thera and her army isn’t mentioned. Gallery Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 01.jpg|An evil amazon spies on the good guys from above... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 02.jpg|...and gives an evil smile Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 03.jpg|An amazon guards the entrance... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 04.jpg|...but is tricked by a shadow, allowing the good guys to sneak in Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 08.jpg|The evil amazon warriors stand guard in the throne room Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 09.jpg|Guarding the captured heroes Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 12.jpg|Guarding the evil queen Thera Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 13.jpg|Taking the captured heroes away Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 14.jpg|With the queen as she introduces the fight... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 15.jpg|...and gives the order for the entertainment to begin Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 16.jpg|Sounding the start of the fight Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 17.jpg|An amazon guard orders the heroes to fight... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 18.jpg|...an amazon warrior and her large black cat Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 19.jpg|Fangface saws a hole around the evil amazon... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 20.jpg|...and sends her and her cat into a hole in the ground Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 21.jpg|The heroes have escaped! Thera orders her army to get them Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 22.jpg|The amazons chase after the good guys... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 23.jpg|...into a building Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 24.jpg|An amazon gives an evil grin as she realises the heroes are trapped Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 25.jpg|The amazons head inside and look around... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 26.jpg|...to search for the good guys... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 27.jpg|...not realising they are right under her feet Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 28.jpg|She stands on the head of Fangface, who pretends to be a rug Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 29.jpg|The evil amazon finally discovers him... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 30.jpg|...and looks at him with anger Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 31.jpg|The heroes have escaped and the amazons don't know where Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 32.jpg|Trying to break into the guarded meeting with the elders Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 33.jpg|Thera and her army meeting the Amazon elders Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 34.jpg|A failed attempt from one of the good guys to show the medallion Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 37.jpg|The villainesses chase after the heroes on water... Thera Amazon Warriors Fangface Begone You Amazon 38G.gif|...but are defeated Category:1970s Category:Amazon Category:Animal Weapon Category:Attempted Murder Category:Barefoot Category:Bloodsport Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Choker Necklace Category:Comical Defeat Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nameless Category:Sociopath Category:Spear Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Zako Category:Fate: Inconclusive